


[Untitled Specs/Romeo modern au 3]

by sherriffdeadcrackers



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherriffdeadcrackers/pseuds/sherriffdeadcrackers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school au. Romeo unexpectedly asks Specs out on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Untitled Specs/Romeo modern au 3]

Specs, tall and lanky with sandy curly hair, was feeling very stressed. He was a junior in high school, enrolled in a full load of classes, and had just been assigned more homework than he deemed possible to complete in one night. In his typical fashion, he would not complain about his workload and would silently, grudgingly finish all of his work, even if it kept him up well past midnight. He was lost in thought, furiously thinking about how to manage his assignments that day, when he realized he had been standing at his locker for a full minute. 

He turned the knob and entered his combination. When he opened his locker, a small boy with dark hair was sitting, cramped, inside on the bottom shelf. Specs was puzzled. How could any student fit inside of his locker? The small boy spoke to him. He leaned forward and looked at Specs and said, “Are you from Tennessee? ‘Cause you’re the only ten I see.” 

The boy then promptly tumbled forward out of his spot in Specs’s locker. 

Blood rushed to Specs’s cheeks. “Uh…what?” he said, scratching his head.

Romeo responded with, “Are you a parking ticket? 'Cause you've got fine written all over you.”

“How did you fit into my locker?” Specs inquired.

“Look at me. I’m not even five feet tall. I squeezed myself inside. I’m Romeo. I’m a sophomore. I skipped a grade, though.” The boy stuck out his hand to Specs, who shook it in disbelief. 

“How did you get inside, though? How do you know my combination?”

Romeo grinned, smug. “I asked your friend, Albert, for it. He totally gave it to me when I told him why I needed it.”

“Which is….?”

“How oblivious are you?” Romeo exclaimed. “I was wondering if you want to go out sometime.” Specs, bemused, gazed straight ahead, as if he were looking through Romeo. Romeo tapped his foot. “Well?”

Specs refocused on Romeo “Do you mean on a date…?”

Romeo rolled his eyes. “Yes.”

Specs shrugged and smiled. “Yeah, I’d love to. Meet me after school today and we can go to Dunkin’ Donuts or something.” He had a mounting heap of work that night, but he would find time to fit in a date with Romeo.

Romeo beamed. “See you later, then.” He began to make his way to his next class.

“Bye!” Specs waved. “I’m Specs, by the way.”

Romeo spun around. “I know. Unlike some people, I’m not oblivious.” He continued walking away.

Specs collected his books and shuffled towards his calculus class. Even though he had even more he had to do that night, he was feeling considerably less stressed.


End file.
